Class for the Classless
by Jen Riddle
Summary: Lily Evans is a spit-fire, & she's hellbent on not accepting the ridiculous regulations placed on magic by Beuxbatons Academy. But when the school takes a trip to Hogwarts, James Potter may be able to show her that sometimes rebellion goes too far. L/J.
1. Chapter 1

**In celebration of the completion of "And That's When a Bludger Came Through My Window" as promised, I've begun a new story for you to (hopefully!) fall in love with! I honestly hope you enjoy it, and I REALLY believe you will. (Will you?) **

**This story is a BIT AU, but I attempted to keep it as Canon as possible. (You'll see). I need you to do something for me, however. I need you to open your imaginations! Is this possible? Yes? Alright. Now imagine that although the Beuxbatons girls should be speaking French (or very broken English), I want you to assume that everything that should be in French has been translated to English for your read-abilities. (And, well, because I don't speak French.) Can you do that? Does that make sense? Alright? Alright! Onward! - Jen Riddle**

* * *

**Class for the Classless  
Chapter One. **

When Lily Evans was Eleven, she recieved a letter that would change her entire world.

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Beauxbatons Academy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equiptment. Term begins August 24th. We await your owl by no later than July 24th._

_Sincerely,_

_Madame Olympe Maxime  
Headmistress_

Concerned, the young girl ran to her parents. She assumed it was a cruel joke played on her by the dirty headed Snape boy she'd met at the park. He'd told her she was a witch, and the entire idea was quite unbelievable. Sadly for him, he had forgotten his own story. Severus Snape had told Lily she would be attending some place called "Hogwarts" - what a silly name for a school that was. And what exactly was Beauxbatons? Regardless, she couldn't even pronounce it.

Her parents, however, simply exchange unbelieving, wide-eyed glances.

Days prior, an elderly man by the name of Albus Dumbledore had been to see them. During their meeting, not only did Dumbledore drink an excessive amount of tea, he informed the parents of young Miss Evans that Lily was, in fact, a Witch, and she most definitely had a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When Mr. Evans, a strong-minded elderly man inquired as to where this "Hogfarts" school was, Dumbledore simply smiled quietly.

"Somewhere in the northern most parts of the United Kingdom" was the most he could spar for the parents - for Hogwarts was unplottable.

Mr. Evans furrowed his brow. Not even a full night before, he had recieved news of a transfer within his company. The entire Evans family would be gathering their things and shipping off to France. Leaving his youngest daughter behind was not an option.

His smile unwavering, Dumbledore simply pulled a spare bit of parchment from his cloak, and asked to borrow a quill. A perplexed Mrs. Evans handed him a pen. After he had finished with the note, he tapped it twice with, what seemed to the Evans', a quite peculiar looking stick.

The parchment vanished. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Dumbledore explained to the elder Evans that, if they wished, Lily could attend Beauxbatons Academy - the French equivalent of Hogwarts. He assured them that Beauxbatons was a very good school, save for being a bit more by-the-book than the free-form of Hogwarts. He insured that their daughter would be taught not only magic, but a very proper upbringing.

Still attempting to believe the entire ordeal, the Evans agreed to the story that the old man with (according to many of the Evans' neighbors) a much too long beard. Dumbldedore gave the family a quaint nod, and exited the premises.

Days letter, on her eleventh birthday, little Lily Evans received her letter from Beauxbatons, causing her green eyes to widen with wonder. Her story was quickly confirmed by her parents, and when you're eleven, everything your parents tell you is true.

The still young Lily Evans dashed to the park to find the hook nosed Snape boy and tell him all about how she would be attending Beauxbatons Academy in France. The boys smile fell when he learned that she would not be attending Hogwarts with him, but he encouraged her that Beauxbatons was supposedly an amazing school. Nevertheless, the two promised to keep in touch. Snape assured her that his Owl, or rather the school Owl's he would be borrowing, would be able to find her no matter where she was. A bit confused by Owl Post, Lily agreed to write.

It wasn't until well over Seven years later that Lily Evans, now fully grown, would ever expect to see Severus Snape again.

On the floor, leaning against a four poster bed with long, sky blue curtains, Lily Evans narrowed her eyes at the book she was pouring over. Her silk robes were scrunched, revealing more of her hosiery clad legs than appropriate. She turned the book to the side, somehow wondering if she was reading it the wrong way.

"I believe you'll need to turn your head as well if you'd like to read it that way." voiced a raven haired girl laying stomach down in the bed across from her, her head near the foot end, and feet near the pillows.

"Hmph." was all Lily said, as she tossed the book onto the bed above her. She turned back to the empty parchment on the floor beside her. Her quill lay quite forgotten beside it.

"You're brilliant at charms, Lily." The girl added, as she slid her head off of the equally blue bed, and sat on the floor beside her friend. Her curly hair brushed against Lilys face as she leaned across her to grab the parchment. "You've written nothing?"

"I've got no motivation, Colette." Lily sighed, glancing out towards the window. The fountain in the middle of the pristine lawns sprayed upwards, temporarily blocking her view of the quidditch pitch. Colette jumped up and rushed towards the window, her nose practically pressing to the glass. She hadn't noticed the boys were practicing.

"Is Marc Girard playing?" She asked, not removing her eyes from the field.

"Not sure. They've only just begun. I can't see from here." Lily grabbed her Charms book again, determined to begin on her essay. It wasn't that she didn't know the theory of the Homenum Revielio Charm, she understood it perfectly, and had been quite adept at performing it by her 5th year, she just couldn't focus on putting her own words into an essay about it.

Colette sighed, her breath fogging the class in front of her as she caught a glimpse of the sky-blue clad Seeker whom she was quite infatuated with.

Lily stared at the words in her book, they seemed to blur together... she was completely and totally unfocused. She looked towards her friend, whose nose was now smudging the window pane.

"We could go get a closer look..." Lily smiled playfully, tossing the book back to her side.

Colette turned, an equally mischievous smile on her face. "You've got an essay to work on!" She said, betraying her face.

"I'm unfocused, unmotivated! I need some inspiration!" Lily teased, moving to sit by Colette.

"And Quidditch players are motivating?"

"Very!"

"Fine, fine." Colette said, her smile unwavering and wrinkling the corners of her cheeks.

Lily jumped up, straighting her skirt as she did so.

"We musn't get caught, though!" Colette warned.

Lily only laughed. "I've learned the Disilusionment charm. Don't worry!"

Colette paused half-way out the door. "Did you really? That's very complicated magic!"

Lily shrugged, a slightly smug expression adorning her lips.

"See, I told you you were good at charms!" Colette laughed, pinching Lilys cheeks. Lily rolled her eyes, grabbed her beret, and followed Colette out the door.

Technically speaking, Colette and Lily were not allowed on the grounds at the present time. Beauxbatons had rules for just about everything, and only certain people were allowed on the grounds at certain times. Currently, the quidditch players and late-afternoon Magical and Majestic Creatures classes had grounds privileges. Lily and Colette were in a private study hour, and were to stay in their rooms.

However, the girls stalked across the freshly trimmed lawns towards the quidditch pitch in high hopes that no one would notice them. The fresh air felt good, and Lily inhaled lung fulls of it as the girls skipped merrily down the path towards the pitch.

When they reached the quidditch pitch, they ducked beneath th the bleachers as not to be seen by the coach, Madame Depaul. The stuck their heads out between the seats and watched as the seven students flew around joyously.

Lily watched them with desire and envy. It was strictly forbidden for girls to play Quidditch - Madame Maxime enforced the rule of quidditch being a "boys" sport. Girls were only to watch, never to play.

She watched as the chasers traded the quaffle carelessly and with extreme ease. Lily's eyes were wide as she watched one of them, Landry, toss the ball into one of the hoops, much to the dismay of the keeper, who's arms were outstretched and who's fingers traced the edge of the ball just before they swooshed through the hoop.

Landry cheered loudly, along with his other chasers. Lily couldn't help but smile as well, and had to forcefully stop herself from cheering along with them.

"Look at Girard!" Colette whispered, pointing towards the sky, where Seeker Marc Girard was flying around in a determined fashion, his eyes peeled for the snitch. "Ooh, he looks so dashing in his quidditch robes!"

Marc Girards quittich robes did, in fact, do him wonders. They clung to his toned body, and shaped around his muscular arms. Lily watched as Colette blushed from watching him.

Suddenly, a large smashing sound was heard, and the wood of the bleachers above them started to splinter, Colette shrieked and made to run, but Lily grabbed her arm. "STOP!" She said in a forceful whisper. "We'll be found!"

Colette looked up to where a bludger had just hit the seats above their heads, the seats were splintering and a wooden plant was hanging on by twigs, about to fall on their heads. The bludger rolled from the bleachers and down towards Lily's feet.

A soft thumping of footsteps was growing close to them. Frantically, Lily drew her wand and tapped the top of Colettes head twice. She didn't vanish, but merely blended in - quite chameleon like - to the background. Lily did the same to herself, and the sensation of an egg being broken atop her head spilled across her body. She too, was suddenly disillusioned.

The Quidditch coach was now in front of them, and Lily slapped her hand over Colettes mouth to stiffle her heavy breathing. The girls stood perfectly still, as the eyes of the messy haired quidditch coach stared towards where they crouched under the bleachers. The girls stood as still as absolutely possible...

Madame Depaul walked closer to them, and Lily went completely ridged, her hand wrapped tightly around her wand. She could feel Colette slightly trembling beneath th her hand. Depaul stopped, removed her round glasses from her face, and rubbed them clean on the hem of her robes. Apparently seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she bent down and picked up the fallen bludger, and then turned and walked away.

"Lets go!" Colette urged, she latched onto Lily's arm and drug her from the bleachers. As Colette pulled her, Lily could feel her perfectly polished nails dig into her skin.

"Ow, Cole, you're hurting me!" Lily hissed. Colette said nothing as she dragged her friend back towards the Palace, her curly hair barely visible due to the Disillusionment charm as it bounced on her shoulders.

"Why do you always talk me into these things?" Colette muttered as she pulled open the main doors to the Palace. In front of them stood Madame Maxime. The two girls stopped, their heels clicking one last time against the tile. Lily nearly crashed into her friend as she did so.

"Good afternoon." She spoke slightly strictly. Lily heard Colette gulp.

"Good afternoon, Headmistress." They said in worried unison.

"I don't believe either of you had Magical and Majestic Creatures today?" She spoke. The girls shook their heads.

"And why, pray-tell, were you put under the disillusionment charm?" She asked, pulling her wand from her pocket. The large woman stood before them, her wand at their heads. The girls trembled - but all she had done was remove the charm from their bodies.

"Dish duty, the two of you. Tonight." She sighed, and left the hall. Colette glared deeply at Lily, her eyes once again visible, and stalked off towards their room, her blue heels clacking across the tile as she did so.

"Colette, I'm sorry! I didn't believe we'd be caught!" Lily called after her, nearly tripping over her heels as she dashed to keep up with her.

"I can't get in any more trouble - we'll never be able to go to the ball!" Colette turned around swiftly, nearly causing Lily to crash into her.

Ah, The ball - thought Lily. She could feel her lips turn upwards a bit. It wasn't the ball she was looking forward too, per-say, but the trip to Hogwarts as a whole.

"I'm sorry, Cole. I want to go too! I'll be on my best behavior, I promise." Lily struck out her pinky, as if to make a pinky-promise to her best friend.

"Your best behavior is still fairly rotten." Colette sighed, but accepted the promise nevertheless.

Lily simply had to stay out of trouble for another week, and then she would be free... free to the Castle of Hogwarts, where detentions were supposedly given much more sparingly, and, according to her childhood friend Severus Snape, in their "Care of Magical Creatures" class, they actually got to deal with creatures, not just stare at them and read about them.

And girls could play Quidditch! She remembered that part with another smile. Lily wondered if she'd have a chance to ride a broom while she were there...

Colette pulled open the door to their bedroom, and this time, the 3rd bed was filled with a blond haired girl with a book in her tiny hands.

"Where have the two of you been?" She asked.

"Causing mischief, as usual." Lily sing-songed, as she leaped onto her bed, causing the springs to scrunch.

Ariele raised her curvy eyebrows. "Dish duty again tonight?" She sighed.

"Of course." Muttered Colette as she put her head onto her pillow.

"The pair of you are the worst. No wonder neither of you have been asked to the ball yet." Ariele shrugged.

"And you have? By whom?" Lily perked her eyes towards her roommate.

"I wont say. But his name rhymes with Shrabriel Schmartin." Ariele teased, her eyes not leaving her book.

"Gabriel Martin?" Gasped Colette, pulling her head from her pillow. Ariele shrugged.

"You're not going to wait to see if there's any boys at Hogwarts that... tickle your fancy?" Asked Lily.

Ariele made a disgusted face. "Of course not. English boys seem so... dirty."

"Dirty!" Cried Lily. "More like fascinating, and a bit mysterious!"

"They've got no manners, and no pride, Lily Anne Evans. You'd do best getting to know a french-men so maybe he may teach you some." Ariele scoffed.

"Ah, yes, because I'd love to leave a life of servitude to my school and work adventure-less jobs. Better yet, I simply die to be married swiftly out of school and bear children for my polite, spiritless husband. Then, every evening he may come home from his ministry job, where he sat behind a desk for eight hours doing lord knows what, and I'll have a fresh supper at the table for him. Our seven children will all be as equally polite, and every evening we will discuss politics - or some other sort of utter bollix!" Lily raved. Colette had to hide her giggles behind her hand, and Ariele looked simply appalled.

"Ah yes, and what is it YOU want to do, Evans?" Ariele folded her arms. "Do you want to spend your nights in a dirty English pub, while you scrounge for money by dancing for old dirty men just to feed your poor, bastard child?"

Lily's eyes widened. "I'd rather do that then marry a man I don't even love!"

"You will never be a respectable member of society until you learn to control your temper and your attitude, Lily Evans." Ariele pulled her book back to her eyes.

"For your information, Ariele, I want to be an Auror." Lily smirked.

Ariele laughed. "The chances of _you_ becoming an Auror -"

"-Are highly plausible, thank you. I make agreeable marks for the job, and I've taken all the right classes." said Lily proudly. Ariele rolled her eyes.

"The Aurors office doesn't accept just anyone. What _you_ seem to think of as "spunk" will be frowned upon by them. They need individuals who are keen to following rules."

"Ah, dear Ariele, I'll be applying to the English Aurors office, where they'll simply adore my - ahem - spunk? was it?" Lily laughed, and when Ariele didn't retort, she pulled a slip of parchment from her nightstand and her charms book from the foot of her bed.

Seven days, and she would be off to Hogwarts. She could see her friend, Severus Snape... she could meet boys that girls like Ariele detested... she could be a true english woman, just as she had been raised to be. Lily couldn't help but smile as she began her essay, now successfully filled with motivation.

Seven more days. It wouldn't be that hard, would it? Seven days, and they'd be on their traveling carriage to Hogwarts, where, unknowingly, Lily Evans' life would change forever.

* * *

_Jen Riddle_  
_10-25-10_

_Please Review!_

_Ps: I realize I'll probably be getting complaints about the how OOC Lily seems to be - but honestly, Lily isn't as perfect as everyone claims her to be. She's trapped in a place where Magic has all these rules and regulations, where as she believes it shouldn't. Being a brilliant witch, she's prone to wanting to test the boundaries. Therefor, the rebellious flare in Lily is bound to spark. She will be more "herself" in following chapters - as she'll be around the Marauders, who's level of rebelliousness is something Lily can't even come close to. Stay tuned, and please review! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, there's a bit of James POV in this chapter. If you read my story "Late Nights at The Leaky Cauldron", you'll notice I'm prone to switching. I'm sorry if that bothers you! Thank you so much for anyone who reviewed or added this to their favorites/alert. It really means a lot to me! I have the first 3 & a half chapters of this story completely finished, and I plan to stay about 2-3 chapters ahead at all times, so updating shouldn't be hard. (As compared to my other stories, which I'm writing as I go.) PLEASE let me know what you think of this story. I know it's slightly AU, so I'm a bit worried how it will be percieved! :X - Jen**

* * *

The snow fall was the first thing that caught Lily's eyes. It had been well over six years since Lily had seen snow, since she had left for France. Beauxbatons was located near the south of France, where the weather rarely, if ever, dropped to freezing. Here, as they approached Hogwarts castle, the snow fell in heavy flurries, circling the windows of the Beauxbatons carriage. Lily pressed her nose to the cold glass and stared as it coated the trees and fogged their vision.

"We're going to crash if this doesn't let up!" Ariele complained from the seat beside Lily. If she'd heard, Lily pretended not to. She was too busy imagining making snow angels, like she and Petunia had when they were very little. She imagined having a snowball fight, and making a snow-fort. She couldn't help but smile at these juvenile ideas.

Lily tightened her scarf around her at the meer thought of the cold - she adored it. The winter was comforting to her. It reminded her of home - of playing board games in front of the fireplace, drinking a cup of hot coco that her mother had made. Her Mom was the best at making Hot Coco.

"I can't believe my parents made me go. Something about creating unity in times of hardship." Ariele continued when no one made to protest her innitial discomfort. This was something Ariele was good at - creating a rise out of people.

"Hmm." Colette mused from behind the book she was flipping through. While she was unamused with Arieles bickering, she thought it best to indulge her.

"I could be laying in my cozy room, back at home, listening to my Lovebirds twitter, drinking elf-made hot coco." Ariele sighed loudly.

"We're supposed to be unifying with eachother." Colette said, finally. Lily could practically feel the energy radiate off of Ariele as she stiffined up, preparing to object.

"Why do I have to socialize with Englishmen just to satisfy the world?" Ariele shrugged. "I have much better things to be doing with my time."

"It wont only be the English. Durmstrang will be there too. The three most prominent European schools. Do you not listen?" Lily scoffed.

"You're one to talk!" Laughed Ariele.

"Stop it, the both of you!" Colette dropped her book to her side with a soft thump on the seat. "Ariele, you're not going to have any fun if you have this better-than-thou attitude through the entire experience, and Lily, it wouldn't kill you to be a bit more... agreeable."

"I'll be more agreeable when she stops believing she's better than me." Lily said quietly, concentrating hard on the designs of each snowflake as the touched the window pane, hoping to memorize them before they melted into rain drops.

"I'll stop thinking I'm better than her when I'm not!" Ariele agreed, crossing her arms angrily. Lily rolled her eyes, and Colette shook her head.

"Honestly." She muttererd, and picked up her book again.

"I see the school!" Lily nearly shrieked, forgetting their previous tiff, as two tall towers pulled into view. Despite everything she had said, Ariele leaped across the seat to push her head next to Lilys. Colette was soon near them, and the three girls were fighting to get a view of the enormous castle that was quickly gaining entrance into their vision.

Each tower was capped with white, fluffy snow. It looked like a dream, a snowy, white dream. Like Lily had just stepped foot into a fairytale, and she were a princess. She wondered if her prince charming would come skipping out on a white horse, sword in hand, ready to fight off evil. She knew those kinds of things didn't exist... but magic did, and so did this incredible castle... why couldn't she dream?

"Its gorgeous." Colette breathed, fogging the window in front of her so that she had to use her sleeve to clear her view.

"It's amazing." Lily agreed.

"Wow." Breathed Ariele. Lily couldn't help but smile smugly.

The carriage began to lower, and the girls could make out rows upon rows of students waiting on the snowy lawns for them to arrive. She could see several of them pointing upwards towards where the carriage was.

"They're waiting for us!" Ariele gasped. Her eyes were wide, and Lily could tell her friend felt like a princess.

Finally, with a small thump, the carriage was on the ground. Lily jumped from her seat and ran from the area towards the giant doors, but Madame Maxime grabbed her arm before she could make her way out. Her giant hand wrapped around Lily's bicep.

"You are still a Beauxbatons student, Miss Evans. Behave Like one." She ordered. Lily nodded quickly, and bowed to her headmistress. Behave - a word she was often told. It wasn't even as if she were particularly boisterous, she had just never imagined there to be so many rules to Magic. She didn't sign up to be taught how to be a lady - it just came with the territory of attending Beauxbatons.

She adjusted her hat, and waited for the door men to open the doors.

White, fluffy snow surrounded her, as she followed her Headmistress from the carriage. She wanted to jump from the steps and into the mounds of cold, wet snow, but fear of being sent home made her hesitate. Instead, she skipped gracefully down the carriage steps and followed the path that Madame Maxime was creating with her wand. Her heals nearly sunk into the wet earth, but she walked in a proud and mature fashion - no one was sending Lily Evans home. She turned to grin at Colette, who grabbed her arm, smiling brightly.

"Madommousielles!" Cheered one of the boys as they passed a row of students wearing gold and red scarves. A boy with long black hair grabbed Colettes hand and kissed her fingers. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Beautiful." he winked.

His friend twapped him upside the head with a book, causing Colette and the mysterious boy to drop eye contact. Lily pulled Colette away to cease the boy from seeing her blush the tomato red she was now becoming.

"How bold!" Colette giggled. Lily heard Ariele tisk from behind them, but ignored it, and giggled along with her friend. Is that what English boys were like? The boys at Beauxbatons would never have dared to do something so... _brash_.

"I want to find Severus!" Lily exclaimed as they hopped into the warmth of the great Hall. She pulled off her scarf, and looked around the room, but only the Drumstrang students were seated, scattered amongst four giant tables. Lily sighed and took a seat at one of them, with Ariele and Colette by her side.

"You can find him later, Lily. They'll be in soon!" Colette assured her, and sure enough, the students began to file into the hall, led by a man with a long, silvery beard, who peered at the students with a small smile.

"Spy that boy?" Colette asked, attempting to take in each face.

"The boy from outside?" Lily asked - doing the same, yet in search of her old friend. Colette nodded. "Don't see him - oh!" A tall bespeckled boy took a seat next to her, with his long haired friend sitting across from them, a round portly boy beside him, and a tall sandy haired boy across from them.

Lily squeezed Colettes hand as she began to blush again. The long haired boy winked.

"Didn't get to properly introduce myself earlier - I'm Sirius." He extended a hand towards Colette, who blushed yet again, and shook.

"Colette, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said politely, just as they'd been trained.

"I assure you, it is." The boy grinned. Lily couldn't help but smirk at his austentatious nature. She knew Ariele would be absolutely appalled.

Lily turned to the boy next to her, the tall, messy haired be-speckled boy. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hullo." He grinned in return, he seemed almost... nervous? "James Potter." He introduced.

"Lily Evans. Do you... er... do you know a boy by the name of Severus Snape?" She asked.

James nearly choked on the gulp of pumpkin juice he was drinking, and Sirius erupted into equal laughter.

"Why on earth are you looking for Snivelus?" Sirius asked. Lily paused. Snivelus? That was an insult! They were insulting her friend!

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You don't want to be mixing with the wrong sorts, Evans." James warned, his lips in a cocky, sideways smile.

"I think I can tell the wrong sorts for myself, thank you." Lily folded her arms, and turned towards where the Hogwarts headmaster was preparing to make a speech. These were obviously the "wrong sorts" of boys. Severus had been very, very kind to her.

* * *

James Potter was never one to be smitten. For the 7 years he was at Hogwarts, he'd seen his fair share, and been with his fair share of females - however, no one ever seemed to take his extreme interest. He got bored easily, and as soon as he did - he was done. There was no persuading him otherwise. Girls were disposable to him.

That was, until he set sights on the red-headed girl with an enourmous spirit in her green eyes, who skipped from the steps of the Beauxbatons carriage.

He had to talk to her, had to get to know her. He felt pulled to her, like there was something she had, and he wanted. Boy did he want it. Her smile, the way she giggled - he hadn't even noticed what she was giggling about - all he noticed were those brilliant, green eyes, and the way the whole world seemed to shine when she laughed.

He had to know her. He had to be with her. He had to feel her. It was disgusting, how infatuated he had become in a matter of seconds that she had been in his life.

"Well that was fun." Sirius laughed, after being reprimanded by McGonagoll.

"Hmm?" Asked James, staring at the spot where he'd seen the auburn haired girl disappear into the castle. How had he lost sight of her? He had to have her back, had to be around her, to know her...

"Whats wrong with you?" Sirius questioned.

"Huh?" muttered James. The students were walking past him, but he was rooted to the spot. Somehow his brain had tricked him into thinking that if he moved, he'd realize it had all been a dream... the auburn haired girl had been a dream.

"Are you coming?" raised Sirius, from a few meters in front of him. James ran a hand through his hair. What was going on? He'd never felt like that before... He brought himself through the snow to follow his friends inside. There he would find the girl...

"French Girls, eh, Prongs?" cheered Sirius as they entered the warmth of the castle.

"Mhmm." James said quietly, his mind otherplaces. He checked each sky blue uniform for the girl... None of them had that red hair, none of them had that aura of pure radiance...

Finally, seated at the very end of the Gryffindor table... there she sat, her eyes darting around the room, seemingly looking for something... James was drawn to her, walking straight towards her as if there were no one else in the room.

He sat down right next to her, but before he could say something - anything to impress her - Sirius was speaking to her friend, and the girls attention was pulled away from James.

He had know idea what they were saying, all he cared about was the way the girls hair fell across her shoulders, the way her eyelashes framed her green orbs the way her -

"Hi." She said, her eyes locking with his. His mouth went dry.

"Hullo." He said, quite proud that he'd managed to get anything out at all. "James Potter."

"Lily Evans." The girl replied, seemingly unaware of the way James heart was beating out of his chest. Lily... what a pretty name...

He needed a drink - his mouth felt as if he were chewing on cotton. He grabbed the nearest goblet and placed his lips to it.

"Do you... er... do you know a boy by the name of Severus Snape?" She asked.

He choked on whatever liquid he had gotten down his throat. Snivelus? What on earth would she be looking for... for him? The pumpkin juice suddenly tasted foul.

"Why on earth are you looking for Snivelus?" Sirius asked. James watched as her green eyes met his, her face turning into a frown.

"Excuse me?" Her eyebrows grew furrowed.

"You don't want to be mixing with the wrong sorts, Evans." James warned with a wink.

"I think I can tell the wrong sorts for myself, thank you." Lily folded her arms, and turned towards Dumbledore.

James felt his heart sink as she turned away - had he said something wrong? She didn't look at him for the rest of the evening - pointedly ignoring his presence. He watched the back of her head and the side of her face, begging her green eyes to turn back to his hazel ones. He hardly ate a thing, his mind wouldn't leave her.

* * *

_Jen Riddle_  
_10-27-10_

_Please Review! _


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I was attempting to hold off on posting this chapter, as chapter four has been giving me the biggest pain. I can't get through it. I've changed it's direction a hundred times. I know what I have to write, but it's not coming out as planned. :( Poop. So, as I WAS planning on staying 2-3 chapters ahead, I'm currently ZERO chapters ahead, but wanted to get this one out to you guys anyway. Hopefully I'll get through chapters four and five tonight/tomorrow and I'll be back on track. :) PLEASE REVIEW! It's Halloween, and I have to work, which means A.) I wont be taking my baby sister out trick or treating (so I can't steal her candy), and I'm not even dressing up. (Though the boy and I DID contemplate going as Tonks & Lupin. I think that's our plan for the movie premier, now.) So review, It'll be like trick or treating, but better! - Jen**

* * *

Everything about Hogwarts infatuated Lily. The food was so rich, so heavy - like the food her mother made back home. At Beauxbatons, everything was perfectly monitored for health satisfactory. Here, Lily could indulge in whatever she pleased.

She hadn't noticed at first, but the roof above them in the great hall apeared unexistent. A friend of the other boys, Remus Lupin, had pointed it out to her. It seemed as if it were snowing just above them, just out of reach. Every few moments throughout their meal, Lily would sneak a peek.

Their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, seemed quite amazing as well. Before their feast, he had made a speech about the importance of unity in such hard times, and how delighted he was to have each and every student in the hall with him. He welcomed the newcomers with open arms and begged them to enjoy their stay at Hogwarts. Lily knew she would.

After the feast, Madame Maxime began to usher them to where they would be staying. Normally, they would stay in the carriage, but they had a few too many people, and so Dumbledore set up a place for them inside the castle. This exited Lily even further - she would be staying here!

She followed Madame Maxime through the halls, trying to memorize every painting, every stair, every turn. This place was many times the size of Beauxbatons. She glanced at every knight in shining armor - thinking that they occasionally moved to peek back at her. She tried to wave to each and every portrait, though some seemed unamused.

"This is amazing!" She whispered to Colette. Colette nodded, her eyes scanning each painting just as Lilys had. Finally, they came to a nearly crashing halt. Lily hadn't been paying attention, and didn't notice that they had arrived at their destination.

"_Salut_." Madame Maxime said to a large portrait of three very well dressed witches. One of the three, in a blue gown, nodded, and the portrait swung open, revealing a tunnel. Madame Maxime turned to the girls.

"I'll be staying in the carriage - do not assume that gives you free reign. Curfew is 9 o'clock at Hogwarts. Do not break it unless you wish to be sent home. Breakfast begins at seven. Goodnight." She turned on her heel and clacked down the hall. Lily's eyes were wide.

They could be out until nine!

Colette pulled her inside the portrait hole, and inside was the most beautifully decorated common room, the sky blue of Beauxbatons was glittering off many surfaces. A fire in one corner was burning brightly, facing two arm chairs and a sofa.

The students of Beauxbatons immeadiately began to fill the seats and explore the bedrooms. Lily raced up the stairs with Colette at her heels, eager to see what their room was like.

She quickly located the dormitory designated for 7th year girls. It had six beds, and four large windows. Lily jumped onto a bed near one of the windows, knowing it would be hers.

The pillows smelled amazing, like pine needles, maybe. She buried her head into them, feeling immensely relaxed.

"I'm in heaven." She mumbled into the softness. She heard Colette giggle. "No honestly! This is where I belong!"

Colette flopped onto her bed as well.

"Can we go explore?" Lily asked.

"Explore what? We'll get lost, and we've only got an hour 'till curfew!" Colette complained.

"We'll be back in time, I promise! I want to see the library - I bet they have an amazing Library." Lily smiled thinking about the stacks and stacks of books.

"No. Absolutely not. I'm staying here so I may enjoy my time without being sent home. I'll be sure to write you when you're gone." Colette crossed her arms, signaling the end of the conversation. Lily rolled her eyes and skipped from the room, vowing to enjoy her time how she pleased. She'd be back before curfew, she knew it.

She traced down the halls admiring everything, just as she had on her way to their room. She'd find the Library eventually, wouldn't she? Hogwarts couldn't be _that_ big!

Lily was admiring a particularly ostentatious picture of a dainty witch and a muscular man when she crashed into a fellow student, causing them both to topple over, and Lily to lose her hat to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lily gasped as she rolled off of the boy she had toppled on top of.

"It's quite alright!" He laughed warmly. He pulled himself off the floor, and extended a hand to Lily. She made eye-contact with him as she did so, and realized it was Remus Lupin, one of the boys she had spoken with at dinner. She took his hand with a soft smile. "Lily, right?" He asked. She nodded.

"What are you doing, wandering about the school?" He asked as he scooped up Lilys hat from the floor, and wiped bits of dust from it.

"I'm... er... Trying to find the library." She admitted sheepishly, taking her hat from Remus.

His face seemed to light up as she told him this. "That's where I'm headed! I'd be delighted to take you."

"Thank you!" said Lily, and she followed him down the corridors.

"What are you studying?" He asked.

"Nothing, really. I'm just..." She blushed a bit. "Just really fascinated with books."

"Oh?" He asked, his smile returning. "I am as well. It's a love my friends have yet to seem to agree with." He laughed.

Lily nodded. "Mine also! I assumed Hogwarts has quite the library, seeing as how large it is... Beauxbatons, well, it's very... reserved. We're on a very strict curriculum. You'll be hard pressed to find anything in our library that doesn't fit said curriculum."

"Sounds tragic." Remus mused. "I can't even imagine... Books are my everything."

"Oh, believe me, I spend many a-summer reading." Lily admitted.

"May I ask you an odd question?" He asked, as he pulled open the library door for Lily. She nodded.

"It's just... your English is impeccable." He said oddly. "It doesn't seem like a second language. Are you taught English at Beauxbatons?"

"Oh, no! I was born and raised in England. A few months before school started, my father was transferred to France. I had only a few months to learn French." She shrugged.

"Ah. That must've been hard. Leaving all your friends as they went off to Hogwarts, and you to Beauxbatons."

"Actually, I'm muggleborn." Lily laughed nervously. "I didn't know anything of either school when I was told, except what I learned from Sev."

"Sev?" Remus asked as he pulled a particularly heavy looking book off the shelf. "I think you might like this."

Lily took the book from him. Hogwarts, A History. Her eyes lit up as she read the title.

"Who's Sev?" Remus asked, again.

"My only friend from England." Lily smiled as she pulled open the large book. "Severus. Severus Snape."

Remus didn't say anything for a moment. He paused, his hand half stretched towards another book, and his mouth slightly open.

"I... I see." He murmured.

"Why does everyone react like that? Severus is a very nice boy." Lily crossed her arms over the book, closing it again.

Remus sighed, pulled his book from the shelf, and dragged Lily to a table near the far end of the room.

"How often do you speak to Sniv- to Severus?" Remus asked, careful to shake the nickname he'd learned from his friends.

"A few times a year, why?" Lily asked, perplexed.

"He... well... he may not be the same boy he was when he was a child." Remus sighed. Lily took a deep breath.

"Why is it everyone reacts like him as so? He can't be that terrible! He was a delightful boy. A bit strange, but he ... well... he was very nice to me. He always has been."

Remus considered this for a moment.

"Does Severus know you're a muggleborn?" He asked. Lily nodded.

"Yes, of course."

"Has he ever... said anything towards it?"

"Well, no. I asked him once. If it would make a difference... he told me... he promised me it didn't." Lily shrugged, remembering their first meetings.

"What about your family? How does he feel about them?" He asked.

"He's not particularly fond of Petunia." Lily frowned briefly, remembering the time when they were kids, and Severus had caught Petunia spying on them. It wasn't possible that tree branch had scraped her on it's own... She sighed. "But really, who is? She's... well, she's hard to adore."

Remus sighed. "Just... be careful, alright?"

"I don't need protecting, Remus." Lily huffed. She threw open the book and immediately began to read.

Remus sighed, yet again, and did the same.

The words seemed blurred to Lily. She couldn't concentrate. While reading about the castle was infatuating to her, her thoughts were far off from the castle as a building, and rather the students in the castle.

Firstly, where was Severus, and why hadn't she seen him at the feast? She had looked for him after all. Secondly, why did everyone seem so put-off about him? What could possibly be wrong with her kind-hearted childhood friend - the young boy that had convinced her that she wasn't a freak...

She sighed and closed the book, instead burying her head in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, pushing his book aside.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She muttered, though her words were muffled by her palms.

"You don't seem fine." He laughed lightly. Lily heard him stand from his chair, and next thing she knew, he was sitting beside her.

"Listen, Lily." He paused and scratched his head. "I know you're only here for a few weeks... just... well... if Severus is your friend... if you trust him as you say you do... then don't worry about the words of my friends. They're... well... they're not the brightest when it comes to judging other people, sometimes. If Severus is your friend, then let him be your friend, Don't let other people mold your view of him."

Lily looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his sparkling blue ones. She noticed then how tired he looked.

"Thank you, Remus." She said quietly. "Is it rude of me to say that I think your friends were very... well, _rude_?"

Remus grinned. "Of course not. I tell them that daily. They can be prats."

"And here I thought I was going to like the boisterousness of English boys." said Lily.

"Ah..." Remus said awkwardly.

"Oh, not that you're not likable!" Lily corrected suddenly. "You're very nice, Remus. You've been very kind to me."

Remus shrugged. "No worries. We should be headed back, however. It's nearly curfew."

* * *

Colette, Ariele, and their three new roommates were gossiping excitedly when Lily returned, her giant book clutched in her hands.

"Where have you been?" Ariele asked acidly. Lily shrugged, knowing she could easily toy with Ariele.

"Off with a boy." She grinned, plopping the book on her bed.

"I see. And said boy gave you a book?" Colette raised an eyebrow and made her way to Lily's bed to observe said book. "Ah, _Hogwarts, A History_." She picked up the book to test it's weight. "Bit of light reading, hmm?"

"So you were off with a professor?" Ariele coughed slightly, trying to contain a laugh.

"Of course not. I was off with a boy called Remus. Remus Lupin. He was very very kind."

"He was one of those boys from dinner, wasn't he?" questioned Colette.

"Yes. But not the rude ones. The one who pointed out the ceiling - remember?" Lily gossiped to Colette.

"Ah. The sickly one." Ariele laughed.

"He's not sick! He's just... tired..."

"His robes were rather abused." Ariele shrugged. She fluffed the pillow behind her. Lily sighed.

"Yes, well, we don't all come from money, thank you Ariele." Lily fumed. Colette rolled her eyes.

"Not again." She muttered.

"Not again _what_, Cole? She's so... so_ rude_!" Lily groaned. "She doesn't even know Remus, and here so goes, spitting her prejudice -"

"I'm rude? You've got no tact, Lily Evans! You've got no boundaries, and no stopping point. You're a spit fire." Ariele called from her bed. "You've got all these crazy ideas and notions about what you want from the world - but you don't understand the repercussion of your actions!"

Lily stared hard at the girl across from her, and then turned softly to Colette.

"Goodnight." She said quietly. Colette stared at her for a moment, completely in awe that she had nothing to return to Ariele, and then removed herself from the bed. In her doing so, Lily pulled the curtains around her.

What was Ariele, anyway? Just a stuck-up spoiled girl from a very prominent upbringing. She had all these silly ideals about being a housewife and doing close to nothing with her life. Lily, on the other hand... she didn't want to be a nobody. She didn't want to be some boys wife. She wanted to be Lily Evans. She wanted to be a name that people remembered. She wasn't about to sit back, as everyone at Beauxbatons expected her to, and become a _housewife._

* * *

_Jen Riddle_  
_10-31-10_

_Please Review! _


End file.
